english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Deadly Premonition (2010)
Deadly Premonition is a survival horror video game developed by Access Games. It was released in North America for the Xbox 360 on February 23, 2010. Cast *Anna Graham - Melissa Hutchison *Becky Ames - Amy Provenzano *Carol MacLaine - Amy Rubinate *Blane Ames - Christiane Crawford *Emily Wyatt - Rebecca Wink *Forrest Kaysen - Doug Boyd *George Woodman - Casey Robertson *Harry Stewart - Gary S Martinez *Isaach Ingram - Cameron Thorpe *Isaiah Ingram - Simon Lunch *Jim Green - Gary S Martinez *Keith Ingram - Brian Sommer *Lilly Ingram - Amy Rubinate *Michael Tillotson - Andrew Ceglio *Nick Cormack - Daron Jennings *Olivia Cormack - Michele Johnston *Polly Oxford - Christiane Crawford *Quint Dunn - Nick Tagas *Richard Dunn - Danny Shorago *Sallie Graham - Melissa Hutchison *Thomas MacLaine - Christopher Sullivan *Ushah Johnson - David Rosenthal *Valentine Morgan - Rebecca Wink *Willi - Enigma *Xander Morgan - David Rosenthal *York Morgan - Jeff Kramer *Zach Morgan - Jeff Kramer *Fiona "Freckles" - Amy Provenzano *"Roaming" Sigourney - Michele Johnston *"The General" Lysander - Roger Jackson *Jack "the Raging Bull" - Roger Jackson *"Rosy Lips" Gina - Erin Beers *Brian "the Insomniac - Andrew Ceglio *Wesley "the Gunsmith" - Roger Jackson *York (child) - Erin Beers *George (child) - Melissa Hutchison *Harry (young) - Andrew Ceglio *Soldier - Andrew Ceglio, Nick Tagas *Mob Male - Daron Jennings, Andrew Ceglio *Mob Female - Erin Beers, Michele Johnston *Mob Child - Melissa Hutchison, Austin Corini *Citizen of 50 years ago - Brian Sommer, Erin Beers *Shadow - Clare-Marie Wells, Leo Tan, Simon Byron, Tony Coles *Raincoat Killer - Casey Robertson 'Director's Cut (Released: April 30, 2013)' *Anna Graham - Melissa Hutchisont (Footage) *Becky Ames - Amy Provenzano (Footage) *Carol MacLaine - Amy Rubinate (Footage) *Blane Ames - Christiane Crawford (Footage) *Emily Wyatt - Rebecca Wink (Footage) *Forrest Kaysen - Doug Boyd (Footage) *George Woodman - Casey Robertson (Footage) *Harry Stewart - Gary S Martinez (Footage) *Isaach Ingram - Cameron Thorpe (Footage) *Isaiah Ingram - Simon Lunch (Footage) *Jim Green - Gary S Martinez (Footage) *Keith Ingram - Brian Sommer (Footage) *Lilly Ingram - Amy Rubinate (Footage) *Michael Tillotson - Andrew Ceglio (Footage) *Nick Cormack - Daron Jennings (Footage) *Olivia Cormack - Michele Johnston (Footage) *Polly Oxford - Christiane Crawford (Footage) *Quint Dunn - Nick Tagas (Footage) *Richard Dunn - Danny Shorago (Footage) *Sallie Graham - Melissa Hutchison (Footage) *Thomas MacLaine - Christopher Sullivan (Footage) *Ushah Johnson - David Rosenthal (Footage) *Valentine Morgan - Rebecca Wink (Footage) *Willi - Enigma (Footage) *Xander Morgan - David Rosenthal (Footage) *York Morgan - Jeff Kramer (Footage) *Zach Morgan - Jeff Kramer (Footage) *Fiona "Freckles" - Amy Provenzano (Footage) *"Roaming" Sigourney - Michele Johnston (Footage) *"The General" Lysander - Roger Jackson (Footage) *Jack "the Raging Bull" - Roger Jackson (Footage) *"Rosy Lips" Gina - Erin Beers (Footage) *Brian "the Insomniac - Andrew Ceglio (Footage) *Wesley "the Gunsmith" - Roger Jackson (Footage) *York (child) - Erin Beers (Footage) *George (child) - Melissa Hutchison (Footage) *Harry (young) - Andrew Ceglio (Footage) *Zach Morgan (old) - Jeff Kramer *Michelle Louise Morgan - Abigayle Ashby *Louise's Mother - Annalisa Bastiani *Soldier - Andrew Ceglio (Footage), Nick Tagas (Footage) *Mob Male - Daron Jennings (Footage), Andrew Ceglio (Footage) *Mob Female - Erin Beers (Footage), Michele Johnston (Footage) *Mob Child - Melissa Hutchison (Footage), Austin Corini (Footage) *Citizen of 50 years ago - Brian Sommer (Footage), Erin Beers (Footage) *Shadow - Clare-Marie Wells (Footage), Leo Tan (Footage), Simon Byron (Footage), Tony Coles (Footage) *Raincoat Killer - Casey Robertson (Footage) Category:Video Games Category:2010 Video Games